


Ryuuji skips work yet again

by ChickenXD



Series: NSFW papaisa [7]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: Isa forgot his meds at work one day





	

There’s a strange atmosphere in the air today. Ryuuji could see that the people around the lab were getting a little antsy–

Well, damn, he is, too, and judging by everyone’s reactions, they were definitely aware of what’s going on. Someone, some omega, is in heat, and is clearly not hiding it. 

Ryuuji turns to look at Isa, who was busy looking at the microscopes. The smell was clearly coming from him; Ryuuji could tell because… well, things had happened between them, but he was pretty sure everyone in the room could tell it was him at this point. Hell, Ryuuji’s been sitting behind his desk all day to try to hide his bulging cock. He’s also seen some people he knew were alphas glance at Isa in curiosity, although they didn’t say anything. 

What will be a good way to solve this? Maybe he should send Isa home – all the alphas around here are clearly distracted by him. But then that would immediately signal to them that Isa is an omega, and they might try to fuck him later–

Ryuuji tried to focus back on his work, but he simply can’t – the smell of pheromones is arousing him, making his head heavy. He was trying his best to not go into a rut and let that instinct take over. 

But at the same time, it’s so hard to ignore Isa, who’s right there, probably also struggling to hide his heat–

Did Isa suddenly forget to take his suppressants? Not that that would surprise Ryuuji, Isa literally forgets to eat sometimes – but in this case this could have some serious consequences. He opened his drawers to see if he has any spare suppressants, but no luck. 

Maybe he should tell Isa to take the day off after all. It’s not even lunchtime yet, and Ryuuji can’t imagine enduring this for the whole day. When lunch comes he should tell Isa to call it a day–

Ryuuji noticed around then that another man started to walk towards Isa – Ryuuji didn’t know what he was going to do, but Ryuuji doesn’t like it. Just his possessive instinct, as usual – he decided to leave it for now. Isa interacts with other alphas on other days, after all, and Ryuuji’s never stopped them. Today may be a little different, but as long as he behaves–

“You wanna take a look at this, Isa-kun?”

“Hmm,” Isa said, turning to look at the paper he was showing, “Yeah, that looks alright. Maybe we should do a few more trials to make sure, though. I can do them later today.”

“Alright then.”

Ryuuji watched them closely – the man doesn’t seem to be trying to make any advances, his hands were completely off Isa – but Ryuuji still couldn’t help but worry, can’t help the burning envy he was feeling for no good reason. 

Before he knew it, he’d stood up from his seat and walked towards Isa, taking him by his arm. 

“Dr. Kawara?”

“Come with me.”

“Okay…”

Ryuuji just couldn’t hold himself anymore – he’s had trouble concentrating all day and his head was getting dizzy, now that he was so close to Isa – the smell of pheromones were much more intense. 

“Ahh, Ryuuji, sorry if I–”

“It’s not your fault, Takashi, don’t sweat it,” Ryuuji said as he pulled Isa out of the lab. 

 

Once they were in the stockroom, Ryuuji quickly pinned Isa to the wall and started kissing him – just letting up all the sexual tension he’s been holding in all day. Isa seemed startled at first, but he quickly eases into the kiss and started kissing Ryuuji back. 

That feels good, Ryuuji thought as he pulled away – he’s just been craving to touch Isa all day, and he feels relieved to finally get to do that. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ryuuji asked, his voice hoarse and throaty – “Forgot your meds?”

“I… I just wanted to try going to work without them,” Isa replied, “They make me feel a bit sluggish, so–”

“I’m not the only alpha in the room,” Ryuuji said angrily, “Takashi’s a nice guy, okay, but what if someone else just tried to fuck you? Or what if you give in?”

“I’m sorry,” Isa replied, “I… I couldn’t really focus on work either, my mind, my body, just can’t–”

“Don’t do that again.”

Isa nodded. 

“Take the day off, okay? Don’t push yourself like this.”

“Will you come with me?” Isa asked, flustered– “I… I couldn’t stop thinking about… about you.”

“Really?”

Isa fell silent, looking away in embarrassment. Well, at least now Ryuuji knows the feeling is mutual – Ryuuji could barely contain his own lust. 

He leaned forward and started to kiss Isa again while his hand reached for Isa’s pants, tugging them down. Isa circled his arm around Ryuuji’s neck to pull him closer, and he could feel Ryuuji’s hard dick grinding against his. Soon they broke the kiss and Isa quickly got on his knees, unzipping Ryuuji’s pants. 

It’s always amazing how quickly Isa changes when he’s in heat – one second he’s calm, composed, and suddenly he’s begging for dick. 

Isa wasted no time in getting Ryuuji’s dick out and sucking it, licking the tip at first before he moved to carefully nibble on the knot. He grazed his teeth lightly along the length before he took the entire length into his mouth, the tip almost touching the back of his throat. Ryuuji bit down his lips to try to contain his moans, but his hand was grabbing Isa’s hand, urging him to go on. Isa’s definitely getting better at his blowjobs, and his mouth is so warm and moist that it took all of Ryuuji’s focus to not suddenly start fucking his mouth–

Isa pulled back then, looking pleased as he stared at Ryuuji’s fully erect dick and the precum leaking on the tip. He then worked on taking off his own pants – his dick sprung out of his underwear, eager. 

Isa got up, bending over by one of the tables as Ryuuji approached him from the back, grabbing him by his waist. He could see that Isa’s ass was wet, almost dripping onto his thighs –

Ryuuji pushed in, thrusting his entire cock into Isa, and Isa let out the loudest moan as his grip on the table tightened. It’s painful that Ryuuji rammed his dick into his ass without much preparation, but he’s been waiting for this all day and it felt so satisfying to finally have a dick inside him, filling him up.

Ryuuji pulled out almost entirely before thrusting back in, and Isa could feel it going deeper – his muscles clenched tightly around Ryuuji’s dick and his body was tense from the pleasure that just rushed through his entire body. 

“Fuck!” Isa screamed, “Fuck me harder, sir– I’m, I’m going to cum–”

Isa was nudging his ass towards Ryuuji, so that he could go faster – Ryuuji eventually started to feel light-headed, and everything seemed to slowly fade away except for Isa, who’s just so needy, needing to cum–

Ryuuji came a few seconds later, his thick, warm cum spilled inside Isa’s ass, and Isa came too, his head tilted back as he screamed, cum spilling on the table.

Isa fell slumped on the table for a few minutes as he caught his breath, while Ryuuji gently pulled out. He ruffled Isa’s hair and leaned over to kiss his forehead. 

“Feeling okay? Did I go too hard?”

“I’m fine,” Isa muttered – he was still feeling light headed, after the overwhelming sensations– “That was… that was amazing.”

“Glad to hear that.”

“Let’s do it again,” Isa said as he sat back up – “Tonight… or something.”

“You need to go back to your room first,” Ryuuji said, getting a tissue out of his pocket and gently wiping Isa’s dick – “Take your meds and sleep, yeah? I’ll come by tonight.”

  
  



End file.
